User blog:PlatinumSoul/A Q
Hey guys, it's Cheyenne! I decided to do one of those Facebook question tags. Now I tag all of my fellow glee club members to do the same, because well, I'm bored. So you should do it. Here we go. This is seriously going to get personal, you ready? Yes. If you were caught cheating, would you fess up? Yes. The last time you felt honestly broken? That's too personal. Are you craving something? Cake. If you could have one thing right now what would it be? Cake. Would you rather have ten kids, or none? Ten. What do you hear right now? Music. Is your bed against more than one of your walls? Yes. What’s on your mind right now? Glee club assignment. Are you there for your friends? I believe so. Last person to see you cry? Mama. What do you do when you get nervous? I bite my nails. Be honest. do you like people in general? No. They be biatches. How old do you think you will be when you finally have kids? Late twenties, thirties. Does anyone completely understand you? I have no idea. Do you have a reason to smile right now? I don't know. Has anyone told you they don’t ever wanna lose you? Yes. Would you be happier if life had a rewind button? Yes. Do you tell your mum or dad everything? No. Does it matter to you if your boyfriend or girlfriend smokes? No. Are you going to get hurt anytime soon by someone? Hope not. This time last year, can you remember who you liked? Ari, I think. Do you think more about the past, present, or future? Future. How many hours of sleep do you get a night? Seven. Are you easy to get along with? No. Do you hate the last girl you had a conversation with? No. What was the last drink that you put in your mouth? Pepsi. What size bed do you have? Queen. Do you start the water before you get in the shower or when you get in? Before. Do you like the rain? Yes. Do you think someone is thinking about you right now? I hope Ari is. Have you ever done something you told yourself you wouldn’t do? Yes. Would people refer to you as a goodie goodie, bad news, or neither? I don't care. Who were you last in the car with, besides family? Carina. What’s the last movie you saw in theaters and with who? I saw the new Batman movie with Charlie. Have you ever kissed someone who had a boyfriend/ girlfriend? I don't remember. I was probably drunk. Have you ever been hurt by someone you never thought would hurt you? Yes. Your parents are out of town. Would you throw a massive party? Yes. Do you regret a past relationship? Yes and No. Would you rather spend a Friday night at a concert or a crazy party? Concert. Do you tend to fall for the same type of person over and over? I honestly don't know. Have you made a joke about somebody that made them cry? Yes. I'm quite hilarious. Do you care too much about your appearance? Yes. Are you a jealous person? Yes. Have you bought any clothing items in the last week? Yes. Do you miss anyone? Yes. Last person who made you cry? I don't know. Does your ex piss you off? Yes. What are you doing tomorrow? Glee club, school. Maybe hangout with the girls after school. Are you the type of person who has a new boyfriend/ girlfriend every week? No. Is there anyone you want to come see you? Yes. Have you ever been cheated on? Yes. Ever given your all to someone who walked away? Yes. Do you like cotton candy? Yes. Who was the last person you had a serious conversation with? Your mom. Are you planning to get knocked up or knock someone up by age 17? Oh yeah. Do you have siblings? Yes. Have you ever fallen asleep on someone? Yes. How has the past week been for you? Good. Do you have a friend of the opposite sex you can talk to? Yes. What’s on your mind right now? You already asked me this. Get a new question. What were you doing at midnight last night? Chilling. What is your current mood? Bored. Who was the first person you talked to today? Mom. Will this week be a good one? I have no idea. Anything happen to you within the past month that made you really happy? Nationals! Who were you with last night? Myself. Did you talk to someone until you fell asleep last night? Yes. Next time you will kiss someone? Ari. Who should start the kiss, the girl or the boy? I don't care. Do you have any plans for the weekend? Not yet. That was pointless. Oh well. Category:Blog posts